


Ifuku

by NoireRigel



Series: He will rule the world (JJStyleWeek) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, How to love JJBek in almost all its forms, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent JJ is the best JJ, JJStyleWeek, Jjbek, Love in All Forms, M/M, Yukata & Kimono & Nemaki, gender bending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: Ya estaba claro que no importaba lo que se pusiera, con todo se vería bien. Pero eso no significaba que quisiera compartirlo con el mundo. Incluso ahora que se encontraban en esa feria llena de gente, sus ojos no podían evitar mirar de vez en cuando a esa figura que se movía animada por todos lados, no aparentando la edad real que tenía..Colección de OneShots de JJBek x Japanese Clothes en tres universos alternativos.1. JJ (Male) x Beka (Male) - Rated T2. JJ (Male) x Beka (Female)  - Rated T3. JJ (Female) x Beka (Female)  - Rated M.O como amar al Rey en todas las posibles formas... Por Otabek Altin.





	1. Yukata

Era el único diferente, siempre se aseguraba de serlo. Y por eso mismo destacaba más de la cuenta. Incluso ahora que se encontraban en esa feria llena de gente, sus ojos no podían evitar mirar de vez en cuando a esa figura que se movía animada por todos lados, no aparentando la edad real que tenía. 

 

Fue gracias a que lo observaba a cada tanto que notó como unos jóvenes mayores comenzaban a ponerle demasiada atención y su ceño se fue frunciendo. Por poco pierde la coordinación en uno de los juegos de la feria en el que estaba participando cuando observó como esos chicos se terminaron acercando al chico para hablarle. 

 

–¡Beka! ¡No pierdas! –el grito de su amigo le hizo salir de su estupor y se dedicó a ganar ese ridículo juego de destreza contra otro de los patinadores. 

 

Habían salido ese día como grupo, solo patinadores y algunos conocidos, invitados a participar en la feria, ya que el evento justo había coincidido con una celebración nacional del país donde estarían haciendo la presentación ese año. 

 

–Yura… Toma –le entregó el premio, un tigre de peluche y el chico se abrazó al mismo antes de ir a mostrárselo a su abuelo que había accedido a viajar con él tan lejos. 

 

Otabek no lograba estar tranquilo. Al menos su yukata no era tan molesta como para impedirle caminar pero si tenía que dar pasos cortos y para peor, había perdido de vista a su objetivo. Con el ceño fruncido se desplazó por el lugar, tratando de enfocar a la presencia que le había tenido encandilado por más tiempo del aceptable antes. ¡Pero no lo encontraba! 

 

Casi había perdido la esperanza en su búsqueda, tal vez el joven se había ido al hotel antes. Tampoco es que fuera muy bueno siendo amigo de otros patinadores y sus padres se habían quedado descansando luego del viaje, sí, tenía sentido que hubiera regresado al hotel antes. Trató de sentirse más tranquilo con eso cuando unas risas le llamaron la atención. Por su lado pasó el grupo que hablaban y hacían caras extrañas, mofándose de alguna broma que solo ellos entendían. 

 

Su mirada se ensombreció. Sus pasos se fueron todo lo rápido que se podía en la dirección de la que había aparecido ese grupo de idiotas y no tardó en enfocar la figura conocida. Solo que en vez de estar divirtiéndose por allí, se encontraba sentado cerca de un árbol con la mano en un pie. 

 

–¿Jean…? –lo llamó cuando estuvo a pocos pasos. 

 

De cerca era más preocupante. Su cabello parecía desordenado y la bonita yukata blanca tenía varias arrugas y estaba fuera de lugar. Podía atisbar el inicio de uno de sus hombros desde su posición y la vista era demasiado sugerente para estar así en un lugar público. Cuando el rostro del chico se giró a mirarlo, al ver sus ojos directamente, pudo entender que el otro había estaba llorando y sus deseos de golpear cosas y mejor dicho, personas, aumentaron con rapidez. 

 

–Ota… bek… –el canadiense lo miró algo perdido pero logró sonreír y se secó rápidamente los ojos, seguro no era la imagen que quería que vieran de él. 

–Jean… ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó agachándose a su lado. 

–N-nada… Solo unos chicos, no muy graciosos, sí… No entendí bien lo que decían –negó con la cabeza y mantuvo apretado su pie con la mano. 

–Jean… ¿Dónde está tu otra sandalia? 

 

El chico guardó silencio y eso molestó al doble al kazajo. Pero luego de esos segundos iniciales de enojo, se dedicó a ordenar de nuevo el cabello de su antiguo amigo y también le arregló sobre el torso los trozos de tela. Podía sentir la piel firme abajo pero prefirió no dejar volar su mente en un momento así. 

 

–Lo siento, Otabek… –susurró el chico dejándose hacer y recibió un gruñido de respuesta. 

–¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te hicieron algo más? ¿Puedes caminar? –preguntó finalmente mientras terminaba de quitar el polvo de la mejilla húmeda del chico. 

–No es eso… –bufó el rey y apartó la vista. 

–Jean… ¿Por favor? –pidió y le forzó a mirarlo acomodando ese rostro frente al suyo con las manos. 

–O-ota… –no terminó de completar su nombre pues un sollozo se le escapó. 

 

El kazajo terminó sentado en el piso cuando el otro se lanzó a abrazarlo por sobre los hombros mientras lloriqueaba otro tanto. Altin suspiró y le acarició la espalda y el cabello esperando que se calmara de una vez o su instinto violento sería peor. No contra él por supuesto, sino contra esos idiotas que ya tenía grabados en su mente. 

 

–D-dijeron que habían juegos más divertidos en otro lugar… Así que fui con ellos. P-pero solo querían ver si era realmente un chico y… t-también dijeron que el blanco es para las novias… y el rosa es de chicas y… y perdí mi sandalia cuando corría lejos. 

 

El relato fue peor de lo esperado. Otabek se tensó por completo y apretó entre sus brazos al joven que se mantuvo aferrado a él mientras lograba detener su llanto. 

 

–Quiero ir a casa… –susurró Leroy y Beka tuvo el claro recuerdo de algo que había pasado años atrás, cuando eran apenas dos adolescentes en una tierra extraña. 

–Jean… Quiero que esperes aquí, ¿Sí? –pidió y lo soltó con cuidado. 

 

Lo vio asentir a pesar de tener el miedo grabado en los ojos y rápido se movió por su cuenta, cuando regresó traía un nuevo par de sandalias, de un rosa algo molesto pero al menos combinaban con el atuendo del otro. 

 

–Tu pie… 

–¡Otabek! 

–¡Tu pie! 

 

Luego de una breve pelea de miradas, el canadiense movió los pies para dejarle anudar sus sandalias nuevas y el kazajo no pudo evitar una ligera risa cuando notó la emoción en los ojos ajenos. Por supuesto que podía leer esas miradas de cachorro, que las ignorara de vez en cuando no significaba que lo hubiera olvidado. 

 

–Vamos, de pie. O tendré que llevarte en brazos –amenazó y le ayudó a incorporarse. 

–No tienes suficiente fuerza –balbuceó JJ mientras se levantaba acomodando su ropa. 

–¿Quieres probar? –tanteó el motociclista y al ver en vivo el sonrojo del rey de la pista canadiense sintió que había ganado algo. 

 

Ya de pie y en toda su estatura, estaba claro que Otabek no era precisamente quien podría cargar al otro, pero a pesar de la altura, en ese yukata blanco, con todo y manchas, se veía delicado y hermoso. Demasiado para andar a solas en una feria. Así que sin dudarlo mucho, tomó la decisión sin preguntar. Lo jaló del cinturón rosa que había escogido el otro y apegó sus labios a la base del cuello del canadiense. 

 

–¡¡Otabek!! –chilló el joven patinador. 

 

Lo sintió estresarse bajo su tacto, su succión fue rápida y firme, lo suficiente para dejar una notoria marca allí donde no sería capaz de ocultarla. Y tuvo que alejarse cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba como olía el otro joven, y de lo adictivo que era tener esa piel para saborearla. 

 

–¿Qué me hiciste? N-no es correcto… –reclamó cubriéndose el cuello con un sonrojo latente en las mejillas. 

–Es una medida de protección Jean –aseguró con su usual expresión seria. Aunque el inicio de una sonrisa se marcaba en la comisura de sus labios. 

 

De la mano lo llevó pues el otro cojeaba un poco pero pronto pudieron retomar un paso tranquilo y le compró unos dulces de los que vendían. Cuando se le ocurrió preguntar sobre Yura, el kazajo murmuró algo de que estaría bien con su familia, lo cual era cierto. Además, él sabía que Plisetsky sabía bien cómo defenderse y estaría con Katsuki, Nikiforov, su abuelo y Feltsman, nada iba a pasarle a él. 

 

Costó varias vueltas pero JJ pareció recuperar poco a poco su habitual ánimo y hasta se olvidó de ocultar la marca que llevaba en su cuello, mucho mejor así, pensó el kazajo todavía sosteniéndolo de la mano. 

 

–Otabek… ¿No piensas soltarme? –preguntó luego de recorrer varios puestos el chico. 

–Medidas de protección extra, Jean. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El primero de los tres One-Shot, este tiene relación con el trabajo del Día 1: Amigos, también publicado en mi perfil. Es el AU más parecido al canon de la serie, como podrán notar. 
> 
> ¿Opiniones? ¿Tomatoes? ¿Dudas?
> 
> Gracias por leer!


	2. Kimono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llevaban seis meses juntos y habían ido a celebrarlo a Japón... El rey por supuesto planeaba ser un caballero con la señorita. Claro que tal vez ella no estaría tan de acuerdo. 
> 
> #AU #JJ (Male) x Otabek (Female) #JJBek x Kimono

Estuvo seguro de que iba a ser su perdición desde el momento en que lo vio. Y aun así, no podía decir que realmente se arrepentía. Ahora que celebrarían los primeros seis meses que llevaban de novios tenía claro que era lo que quería para el resto de su vida, incluso aunque estaba casi completamente seguro de que iba a requerir pagar más de una penitencia y tal vez hasta pedir disculpas por su propia debilidad. 

 

Pero, ¿Cómo podría resistirse? Los fuegos artificiales estaban explotando en el cielo y aun así lo que capturaba su vista era la persona que tenía a su lado. 

 

–El kimono te queda perfecto… –comentó a media voz. Estaban sentados en una zona verde y tranquila, habían otras parejas cerca, más los que caminaban por los alrededores.

–¿Tu crees? Yo siento que me hace caminar lento, es incómodo en las piernas –comentó con voz aburrida la chica a su lado. 

 

Por supuesto que no había forma de quitarle la vista de encima. ¿Cómo? Sí ella para reforzar lo que decía acababa de abrir la parte que ocultaba sus piernas dejándole a sus ojos alimentarse de su clara y tersa piel. Porque se veía suave… Muy suave. Y aunque no era precisamente alta, él consideraba que esas piernas tenían el largo perfecto. 

 

Cielos. Apartó la mirada cuando sus ojos intentaron husmear más arriba de los muslos. Ver los fuegos artificiales era más sano. Tenía que ser fuerte. Suspiró y trató de tomar la mano de la jovencita, pero le costó darse cuenta de que ya no la tenía al lado. 

 

–Jean… –la voz en su oído le hizo estremecer y se quedó quieto. 

–¿Sí? –preguntó agradeciendo que no le temblara la voz. Pero su exhalación fue demasiado evidente cuando ella se recargó sobre su espalda, podía sentir su aliento sobre el oído. 

–La yukata te queda más que bien también…

 

No debía caer. Tenía que ser fuerte. Pero la mano de ella se coló por entre los pliegues de la prenda de algodón y cuando sintió sus uñas arrastrándose por su torso dio un respingo. 

 

–¡Beka! –la regañó y la chica soltó un bufido, en vez de aminorar su tacto le dejó un beso bajo el oído y se recargó del todo en su espalda. 

 

Por todos los… Ahora sí que podía sentir sus pechos y no, la kazaja no era plana, ni por asomo. JJ tuvo que tragar saliva, fingir demencia y trató de tomar la mano que lo tocaba más de la cuenta. Pero en vez de sostenerla lo suficiente luego tuvo otra mano que comenzó a colarse, esta vez justo debajo del cinto que cerraba la pieza típica de ropa japonesa. Era su culpa por haberla llevado a ese país a celebrar en primer lugar. 

 

Culpa… ¿Realmente se sentía tan culpable? A veces no estaba seguro. No cuando esos dedos le rozaban por encima de la ropa interior prometiéndole el paraíso y otras tantas cosas más. Pero cuando se escuchó a sí mismo dejando escapar un suave jadeo supo que el espectáculo se había acabado para ellos dos. 

 

–Regresemos. 

 

Fue todo lo que dijo y ya con firmeza la tomó de las muñecas y se levantó esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo. Ella le sostuvo la mirada con fiereza, parecía una competencia la mayor parte del tiempo, y Jean se sabía perdedor ante esos ojos. La chica al fin se puso de pie y él le ofreció el brazo para que caminaran juntos.

 

Ella, terca por supuesto, se negó. 

 

–Beka… No seas así. Te compensaré en el hotel, pero no es correcto hacer eso antes de… 

–Antes del matrimonio y en público, ya lo sé. ¿Algo más que añadir señor correcto? –lo interrumpió sin más ella cansada de la charla de siempre. 

–Voy a casarme contigo aunque sea lo último que haga. 

 

Hacerla callar tenía cierta parte interesante. No es que fuera particularmente habladora pero había veces en las que si lograba dejarla sin habla. Ella finalmente se tomó de su brazo y se apretó contra él. Claramente al borde de frotar su pecho contra su musculatura. 

 

–Beka… –solicitó algo de piedad. 

 

No la obtuvo. Solo una ligera y seca risa. Y el camino de regreso lo hicieron en silencio. 

 

Si había aguantado seis meses, podía esperar otros seis más… Eso quería creer. Todavía tenía que pedir el consentimiento de los padres de ella, avisar a los suyos, ver los detalles de la boda. Un sin fin de cosas que intentó meditar y que no tuvieran que ver precisamente con la presión que sentía en su brazo y que decantaba entre sus piernas reclamando por un llamado natural y totalmente aceptable para un saludable chico de su edad. 

 

–Beka… Tal vez deberíamos pedir habitaciones separadas… –comentó cuando estaban por llegar a donde se hospedaban. 

–Ni lo sueñes, mon cher. Ya tenemos camas separadas como pediste, pero no vas a poner un muro en medio a menos que quieras que lo rompa y tengas que pagar por ello. 

–Afff… Ok, me rindo.... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal? 
> 
> No supe cual sería el nombre de Otabek en versión femenina así que le dejé el diminutivo. Y creo que siendo una chica sería un tanto más expresiva que su versión masculina, lo que pondría en uno que otro problema al Rey... 
> 
> Se aceptan tomates pero no hateo!!


	3. Nemaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eran buenas amigas... De eso no había duda. Por eso Jeanne siempre pensaba en Beka, incluso en las cosas más pequeñas de la vida, como comprarse un pijama importado directamente desde japón. 
> 
> #AU #JJ (Female) x Otabek (Female) #JJBek x Nemaki 
> 
> Rated M

–¡Por fin! ¡Ya llegó! 

 

El grito se escuchó luego de que el cartero se fuera y Altin siguió en su tarea de redecorar unos viejos pantalones en lo que su compañera de departamento regresaba con una gran caja en las manos. Con la ceja alzada esperó a que se explicara y la chica tartamudeó visiblemente emocionada ganándose un suspiro. 

 

–Ops, lo siento… Ya sé, tengo que hablar más lento. A ver… Te decía que encargué a Japón unos Nemakis, pensé que no llegarían –se sentó en el suelo y luego tuvo que levantarse para buscar algo con que romper el sello de la caja. 

–Nemaki… –repitió Altin con expresión vacía. 

–Ah, pues… Es como un kimono, yukata… Erhmm… ¿Bata? ¡La cosa es que es un pijama japonés que siempre quise tener! Y te compré uno también, por supuesto –respondió rápido cuando ya estuvo otra vez sentada y abriendo el paquete. 

–¿Eh? ¿Que me qué? –repitió comenzando a reaccionar con algo de impacto. 

–¿No quieres? –sus labios se fruncieron en un puchero y la kazaja dio la batalla por perdida.  

 

No se podía contra esos ojos de cachorro. Negó con la cabeza y luego asintió. Daba igual, de todos modos la otra chica no la miraba a ella sino que parecía una cría en navidad abriendo sus regalos. Era importante resaltar que nunca se iba a quejar de verla sonreír, así que la dejó ser, hasta que la vio de pie de nuevo con algo que parecía más una tela sin forma que otra cosa. 

 

–Es una bata normal… 

–¡No! ¡Es un Nemaki! Es que no se nota, porque estoy todavía con la ropa, pero para dormir solo te pones esto y eres feliz –la risa de JJ se hizo presente entonces. 

–Ok… Como digas. Mhm… –se quedó mirándola mientras daba vueltas sobre sí misma–. Tal vez necesito un poco más de modelaje para aceptar usarla. 

–¡Oh! Cierto, te va a encantar, ¡Espera aquí! 

 

No tenía muchos lugares donde ir. Tampoco que quisiera, así que se quedó allí trabajando en sus pantalones hasta que escuchó los pasos apresurados regresando. Su vista viajó desde los pies descalzos, pasando por las piernas, que luego eran cubiertas por esa tela que ya no se veía tan ridícula cuando marcaba las formas de la joven. 

 

–Mhm… Date la vuelta –pidió y la otra obedeció. 

 

Beka se levantó y se quedó de pie al lado de la chica que era más alta, apuntando con un dedo en la espalda de ella.

 

–Dijiste que solo te pondrías eso –comentó presionando con un dedo el broche del brasier que podía vislumbrarse en la zona de la espalda. 

–Oh, cierto… Mi error, espera. 

 

Si hubiera sido la primera noche con ella, seguramente se le habría caído la mandíbula. Pero no, Altin estaba acostumbrada a esa tentación andante que sin cuidado, y con esa confianza natural que tenía, se abrió la dichosa bata para quitarse el brasier, dejarlo sobre el sofá y volver a cerrar la tela como si nada hubiera pasado. 

 

–Gírate –carraspeó la kazaja. 

–Sí, sí –canturreó la chica y le sonrió ampliamente mientras esperaba el veredicto ajeno apoyando las manos en su propia cintura. 

 

Bueno, siempre podía decir que estaba admirando el detalle floreado de la prenda. Por supuesto. Porque flores tenía, no era su culpa que estuvieran unas cuantas justo sobre los senos firmes de la canadiense que modelaba como si nada mientras la prenda se rozaba directamente contra su pecho, marcando con ello sus formas. 

 

–Está bien. Lo usaré para dormir si lo usas tú también –informó su resolución.

–¿En serio? ¡Que emoción! ¡Beka eres la mejor! –la chica se le lanzó encima y Altin agradeció su equilibrio y su cara de muerta en vida porque era difícil convivir con alguien que era tan dado a las demostraciones afectivas. 

 

Y claro, desaprovecharlo sería de idiotas así que la apretó en sus brazos dejando que la suavidad del cuerpo ajeno se amoldara al suyo. Esa noche iba a ser interesante. 

  
  


* * *

 

Jeanne se había acostado con la intención de dormir plácidamente, realmente esa tela era cómoda y le gustaba la sensación de pasar la noche sin nada más, era liberador. Luego de decirle buenas noches a su amiga, que dormía en la misma habitación, en la cama contigua, se giró hacia la pared cuando la luz estuvo apagada.  

 

No alcanzó a dormirse del todo cuando sintió el movimiento en su colchón. No se giró pues no era la primera vez que pasaba. De vez en cuando Beka decidía que quería calor humano y ella no se lo impedía, tampoco es que le fuera a hacer daño dormir juntas. 

 

–¿Beka…? –preguntó a media voz cortando el silencio. 

 

Recibió como respuesta un murmullo y sintió los brazos ajenos cuando se le abrazaron desde la espalda. Sin quejarse se acomodó y giró ligeramente la cabeza tratando de ver a su acompañante en la penumbra. 

 

–¿De nuevo no puedes dormir? –consultó y sintió como la otra se apegaba a su cabello. 

–Ajá, imposible… –bufó la kazaja acomodando los brazos como quería. 

–Puedes dormir conmigo siempre que quieras –ofreció sin dudarlo. 

–Eso espero… 

 

El silencio llenó la habitación de nuevo. Leroy cerró los ojos y se dispuso a descansar cuando sintió un roce poco común. ¿Eso era …? Sus ojos se abrieron otra vez y dio un ligero respingo cuando los dedos de su compañera comenzaron a frotar uno de sus pechos sobre la tela del nemaki. 

 

–¿Be… Beka? –trató de llamarla pero en lo que se intentó mover también la tela se deslizó por su cuenta y los dedos comenzaron a frotarla directamente.

 

El toque era sutil, pero no podía ignorarlo. Apretó las piernas y se mordió los labios cuando el roce llegó hasta su pezón. Su respiración pareció agitarse de manera preocupante y el estrés fue peor cuando vino el primer agarrón más firme contra su seno. 

 

–Be-beka… N-no… No es… No debemos –balbuceó incapaz de moverse. 

–Shhhh… Es un masaje, solo eso –comentó la chica atrás de ella. 

 

Altin con la otra mano se ayudó para abrirle del todo la bata comenzando a tocar ambos pechos por igual. Eran justo como había imaginado. Y los suspiros que había logrado arrancar de la jovencita definitivamente valían la espera, el esfuerzo y el sacrificio que significaba hacerle creer que no quería nada más de ella aparte de su amistad. 

 

–Be… Beka… –jadeó la chica cuando se sintió más que abrumada pues tenía los dedos frotando ambos botones insistentemente hasta que un gemido escapó de sus labios. 

–¿Sí? –preguntó sin dejar su entretención y exploración de la anatomía ajena. 

–S-se siente extraño… Abajo… –susurró Jeanne. 

 

Esta vez fue el turno de Beka de acelerarse. O al menos su pecho lo hizo. Con una sonrisa no muy sana movió una de sus piernas para meterla entre las de la joven, obligándola a mantener un espacio entre sus muslos. 

 

–B-beka…. Por favor… –pidió Leroy desesperándose por la novedosa sensación. 

–¿Por favor qué? –repitió sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos arriba. 

–Por favor… Abajo… Un… Un poco. 

 

Ese permiso bastó. Una de las manos de Beka descendió por el vientre ajeno hasta llegar a la parte baja y comenzó a rozar en suaves círculos sobre el triángulo de tela que guardaba la zona privada de su amiga, esa que solo había imaginado en más de una ocasión. No dijo nada, solo la escuchó reaccionar mientras frotaba, hasta que sintió la tela humedecerse y procedió a bajar la prenda percibiendo el miedo de su acompañante. 

 

–Tranquila… ¿Sí? No es como si fuera a quitarte la pureza. Solo te haré sentir bien… ¿Quieres sentirte bien, Jeanne?

 

Preguntó y sus dedos frotaron directamente la zona bajando luego para tocar entre los labios que ya se encontraban con los primeros signos de humedad escuchando los jadeos de la chica y sintiendo su respiración en la mano que todavía acariciaba erráticamente sus pechos, mismos que esperaba poder tocar con la boca un día. 

 

–S-sí… Es decir… No sé… Yo… 

 

La hizo callar encontrando el punto donde sentiría mejor el frote superficial, la respiración entrecortada se lo decía y la guiaba en sus movimientos. Tal vez si metía un dedo y luego otro la chica no se quejaría. Tampoco es que pareciera realmente negada a la idea. Beka le besó la base del cuello haciéndola suspirar antes de seguir acelerando el movimiento de sus dedos allí abajo hasta que la tuvo temblando en sus manos. 

 

Sí, esa noche iba a más que interesante. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto estamos!! Larga vida al JJBEK!!! 
> 
> JJBek on fire, como siempre. 
> 
> Yo y mis problemas de quererlos demasiado. Creo que el nombre de Jean-Jacques en femenino sería Jeanne-Jacqueline, por si las dudas. Beka sigue sin nombre oficial. Otabeka para los amigos.

**Author's Note:**

> #JJStyleWeek - Day 2: Favorite Ship
> 
> Por supuesto, es JJBek!!!! Quería comprobar como podría funcionar algo entre ellos, estando en diferentes universos y los art oficiales del Onsen on Ice ayudaron un poco. Estos dos se merecen más amor del que les puedo dar. 
> 
> Se agradecen las lecturas/kudos y comentarios.
> 
> Me avisan qué versión les gustó más.


End file.
